Green fingers are not just for growing plants
by lizrat66
Summary: Clint decides to introduce Hulk to Avengers Porn, Tony has to explain sex and then reaps the rewards of an interested Hulk.


Hulk and Tony were watching cartoons in the Media Room on Tony's huge flat screen T.V.

An enormous bowl of popcorn and extra- large soda bottles sat in front of them.

Clint peered down from the crack in the ceiling panel sniggering quietly as he pointed the remote and flipped the channel over to the adult channel that was currently showing Avengers porn, the film on at the moment was titled 'Hulk's enormous green dong does Iron Man'.

The image on screen showed a ginormous green painted penis ploughing in and out of Iron Man's ass. You could tell it was supposed to be Iron Man as he a circle of blue shiny plastic stuck to his chest. The fake Hulk shifted Iron Man to his lap and proceeded to kiss him whilst bouncing him up and down on his penis. Iron Man screamed shooting cum over Hulk's chest, fake Hulk roared and the scene cut to a view of fake Iron Man's asshole with copious amounts of green cum leaking from it.

Hulks initial roar of anger at the disruption of his enjoyment of My little Pony turned to a low growl of confusion, a frown marring his face as he tried to make out what was happening on the T.V screen.

"Tin Man what happening?" That not Hulk and Tony we here, Hulk not do that to Tony when we kiss!"

Tony groaned scrubbing his hands across his face he was going to kill Clint.

"Not to worry Jolly Green it's just a porn film, actors playing us having sex."

"What's sex?"

Oh god he was going to make Clint's live hell, no more new bows or explosive arrows he would seal up all the vents trapping Clint inside doomed to forever roam the vent system of the tower without any hope of release!

"Well when two people love and care about each other one way of expressing it is by kissing and making love to each other."

"Hulk love Tony, Tony love Hulk we have sex now, yes?"

Tony could hear Clint howling with laughter up in the ceiling.

Hulk proceeded to pull Tony onto his lap tugging at his clothes wanting him naked like the man on the screen his own shorts were easily pulled off.

Hulks cock was enormous there was no way it would fit in Tony, though Tony was pleased to note that cum leaking from its head was not green. Hulk placed Tony on his cock his legs straddling it like sitting on a tree trunk. The friction of being pulled backwards and forwards made his own cock harden and slap up against his belly.

Tony had an idea grabbing a handful of pre cum he rubbed it over and into his hole pushing it in as far as he could go.

"Hulk you need to listen to me I'm not big enough to take you cock it would split me in two but I think you could get one of your fingers into me if you prepare me carefully and use lots of lube, reach under the sofa there should be a tub of grease from when I was fixing part of Steve's bike it should do the trick."

Hulk squeezed the grease onto his finger and rubbed it across Tony's puckered hole circling it and prodding it until the tip of his finger gained entrance the tight ring of muscle clinching his finger. Tony wriggled back panting and moaning at the intrusion as Hulk's finger slid further in.

Hulk coated his finger with more grease up to his second knuckle, pinning Tony against his cock he thrust the rest of his finger in causing Tony to howl with pleasure as it brushed against his prostrate with each twist and thrust.

Tony had never felt so full the burn of his asshole offset by the jolts of pleasure zinging up and down his spine with each thrust, the combined friction of his cock rubbing against Hulk's sent him over the edge his orgasm exploding in a loud scream of pleasure.

Hulk roared his enormous cock throbbed and jets of cum soaked Tony covering him from head to foot, he continued to twist and pull his finger in and out of Tony's ass wrenching another smaller orgasm from him.

Tony was exhausted all he wanted to do was sleep but Hulk had other ideas, finger still buried deep in his ass Hulk toyed with Tony moving him from one position to another like a rag doll. Licking and kissing him tweaking his nipples smiling at every moan and whimper passing Tony's lips.

That's the trouble with green fingers Tony thought as he drifted off to sleep unlike a cock they never went soft. Still it was a small price to pay to see Hulk so happy; god knows what Bruce was going to say when Hulk finally let him out.


End file.
